When I Thought I was Alone
by Jen Minamoto
Summary: Kouji was feeling depressed over Valentine's Day, watching everyone else with their lovers. Takuya has something special planned for Kouji, what could it be? Yaoi!


Author's notes ~ Well, I was having a bad Valentine's Day so I decided to write a story about it. It always makes me feel lonely, like I'm not loved because I see everyone else with someone around them, while I have no one. Writing this story made me feel so much better! Yay!  
  
The characters are OOC at times and are in the real world. They are all 14 years old. Warning: This story contains yaoi *boy x boy love. If this scares you, then don't read any further.  
  
Disclaimer: See the word. Dis meaning not, and claimer meaning, well, claiming. I am not claiming Digimon or any of its characters, sadly, because if I did, Takouji would be the main couple! Yay! Anyways, it belongs to its rightful owners.  
  
**When I Thought I was Alone**  
  
*Kouji's pov I woke up out of bed that morning, to the sun shining through my window. My digital clock read 6:00am. I had to get ready for school, but the warmth of my bed called to me and told me to stay there. I didn't want to get up. I was so comfortable right where I was. But I had to, stupid school.  
  
I pulled back the light blue bed sheets and through my legs off the side of the bed. I slowly crawled out and into the bathroom to wash and use the facilities. As I walked clumsily into the bathroom, I turned to look into the mirror. I saw myself, a 14-year-old boy with long, dark-blue hair that reached middle-back, and dark blue, mysterious eyes. The boy looked sad, like something wasn't right in his life. It was true. My life was screwed up. I had recently found out about my twin brother that I never knew I had, about my mother still being alive, and my father still didn't want to let my brother stay with us for awhile. He wanted to keep us apart because he said it would be better for the both of us. Yea, sure, even though we see each other at school and around town. I just don't get my father. I don't think I ever will.  
  
I finished washing my face and brushing my teeth and then began to comb my hair. I got all the tangles out with my brush and smoothed it all out. Then, I put it back into a ponytail, just like every other day. I walked back into my room and went to my dresser to get the clothes I was going to wear. I chose my blue jacket with yellow strips down the arms, a yellow T- shirt to wear underneath it, and a pair of dark-gray capris. I put them on and then put on a pair of dark blue socks and reached for my blue and yellow bandana.  
  
I walked out of my bedroom and headed downstairs for breakfast as I put my bandana on. My step-mother was downstairs making breakfast, but I just grabbed a piece of toast. I didn't feel like eating a big breakfast, I rarely ever do.  
  
Then, as I headed out the door, my step-mom said something that made me wish I would have stayed in bed. . . "Happy Valentine's Day, dear! Have a wonderful day at school with your friends!" I closed the front door and stood in-front of it. 'Oh great. Valentine's Day. Why did it have to be today, why couldn't it have just. . . gone away? Ugh' I became unhappy. Valentine's Day was always a depressing day for me, mainly because I was alone. My only friends were Kouichi and Takuya. I didn't really talk or hang out with anyone else. Even though Takuya was my boyfriend, I didn't expect anything from him. We both knew that it didn't really matter if one got something for the other or not. We were happy as it was and didn't want things to change. Kouichi and I were friends and brothers so we didn't need to give each other anything either. We already had brotherly love, so what more could we need? Plus, we all agreed to not worry about presents or anything. It was just a petty thing.  
  
I walked down the street to my school, alone. I usually met Takuya and Kouichi in front, waiting for me since they both lived in different directions from my house. As I walked closer to the school, more and more people began to congregate. I started to feel lonely, they all had someone near them, someone that loved them. I had no one around me. 'Man, I really wish Takuya was here, he'd make me feel better. I feel so lonely now. Stupid Valentine's Day, why can't you just go away!?'  
  
I reached the school and ran up to Takuya and Kouichi as soon as I saw them.  
  
"Hi guys!" I yelled to them, a tint of relief in my voice.  
  
"Hey Kouji! We thought you weren't goin' to show today. You're later than usual. What kept you?" Kouichi grinned at me.  
  
"Oh, I just woke up a little late, that's all. Nothing to worry about," I lied. Nothing was really wrong with me, I was just thinking about stuff, but they didn't really need to know that.  
  
"Well, if you say so!" Kouichi smiled again and then we both looked over at Takuya, who hadn't said a word since I got there.  
  
Takuya looked like a stuffed bear, incredibly cute but oblivious to what was going on around him. I just wanted to hug him! 'Hmm, Takuya, I'm so glad you're mine. . ."  
  
"Takuya? Is anyone home in there?" I poked his forehead. He gave me one of his stupid looking smiles that always makes me smile. "Why haven't you said anything yet?"  
  
"..KOUJI!" Takuya glomped me and I fell to the ground with him on top, hugging me so tightly I could hardly breathe. "Kouji! Hehe, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I have something very special for you, but you have to wait to get it." Takuya sounded way too happy when he said all that. It kind of scared me.  
  
"Hey, we all agreed to not get each other stuff today, remember?"  
  
"Yea, I know, but I really wanted to do this for you. And Kouichi said it was ok." Takuya grinned at me, he looked so cute.  
  
I looked over at Kouichi to make sure it was alright, and by his happy expression, I knew it was.  
  
"BRRNG, BRRNG, BRRNG!"  
  
"Well, school's starting so we'd better get to class, ne? See you guys later!" Kouichi waved and ran off to his first class.  
  
I looked over at Takuya and gave him a warm, loving hug. "See you later, Taku-chan."  
  
"You too, Ji-chan." With that he quickly gave me a kiss on my cheek and walked to his classroom, and then I walked off too.  
  
The school day went by rather slowly. I had to watch everyone else walk by, blushing and smiling and clinging to their lover. I felt alone again. I really wanted to be with Takuya, he made me feel needed, he gave me reassurance, and most of all, he gave me love. Love that no one else on this planet has ever given me. I loved him so much, and I missed him. I counted down the hours for school to be over so I could meet up with him again.  
  
"Finally, only two minutes left," I whispered to myself. The teacher continued to lecture about something and the digestive system. . . I don't really know. All I did know was that class would be out. . . . . . . now.  
  
"BRRNG, BRRNG, BRRNG!"  
  
"Yes! Finally! The longest day in my life, well, almost. Now, to find Takuya." Kouichi walks home by himself, he says he likes to think over his day on the way home or something like that, so we just let him go. Plus, it gives Takuya and I more time together because I usually take the long way home by way of Takuya's house.  
  
"Kouji! Hey! Over here!"  
  
Oh, Takuya's wonderful voice at last! Yay! "Hey Takuya," I said, jogging up to him. I couldn't resist but to hug him. It felt so good to hold him after such a long day.  
  
"So. . .you want your present now?" Takuya asked teasingly.  
  
"Hmm, sure. What is it?" I asked back, nudging Takuya in the side.  
  
"Ha! You have to wait! Like they say, the best comes to those who wait, or something like that." Takuya looked so confused and thought-filled. I smiled at him with one of my 'For Takuya Only' smiles. Takuya grinned right back, then it changed into a more loving smile. I just wanted to hold him, right then and there.  
  
"Why do I have to wait? Can't I have it nnoow?" I put a coy tone in my voice. He looked at me and tilted his head, I guess trying to figure out what to say.  
  
"Um. . . ya just have to wait! Ha!" He crossed his arms and acted victorious because of his 'excellent' answer to my question. I laughed inside and started to walk home via Takuya's house. We talked some more about our school day and sports and stuff on the way home.  
  
As we approached Takuya's house, he stopped and asked me, "Would ya like to come inside with me? We could play some games or something." Takuya gave puppy dog eyes and started to quiver his lower lip.  
  
"Weeeellll, I guess." I smiled at him and he grabbed my arm and yanked me into his house.  
  
"Jeez! Aren't we. . .oh my go. . ." I was stunned at the sight before my eyes. Red rose petals lay everywhere, all over the floor and on top of the furniture. The lights were dimmed and it smelled of a sweet fragrance all about. It was beautiful. I looked around the room at the lit candles and saw Takuya nowhere. "Ta. .ku. .ya? Where are you?" I called to him quietly, still taking in my surroundings.  
  
"Kouji. . . ." I heard Takuya calling to me. I followed the sound of his voice through the house, stepping on rose petals the whole way. I came to his room and looked in. My jaw dropped open. Takuya lay on his bed, wearing only a pair of pants, his legs crossed and one arm behind his head, the other laying across him on the bed, playing with some rose petals. "Kouji. . .come here." His voice was so smooth and deep. It was pleasing to my ears and I want to hear more. I walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it, then turned to look into Takuya's deep brown eyes. "Kouji. . .do you like your present?" He smiled at me with a sexy smile.  
  
"Oh Takuya, you wouldn't know how much I do." I bent over and kissed him on his smooth, moist lips. Our mouths opened and our tongues slipped into each other's mouths, playing a game of wonderment. How I loved that moment, I wished it would have lasted forever. My arms reached around his waist and he put his arms around my shoulders and neck, pulling ourselves closer together, feeling the warm of the other. Our kiss deepened and we began to take the other's clothes off, our kiss deepening even more. Soon, we were both naked, our bodies touching. I felt his love and I'm sure he felt mine. I trailed a line of kisses down his neck and chest while he began to suck on my neck.  
  
As time passed by and night approached, Takuya's parents never came home. I broke apart one of our kisses and asked him, "Where are your parents? Shouldn't they have come home by now?"  
  
"That's why I arranged for them to have a weekend by themselves." He began to laugh with an evil tone in his voice and then grinned at me before kissing me again. He thought this plan through so well, it was amazing! Especially for him because his plans rarely work. This one must be his first. I chuckled a little and the deepened our kiss. We continued to show our love for a long time even though it seemed as though time stood still.  
  
We soon fell asleep, Takuya in my arms, his head resting against my chest. I gently kissed his forehead and then fell back to sleep, never wanting the moment to end. How I loved Takuya. . .and I used to think I was alone. I now know. . .I was never alone.  
  
A.N.~ Sucky ending, yea, I know. Please R+R! I love reading reviews! Yay! 


End file.
